This invention relates to storage containers, and, more particularly, to a lid for a storage container which is provided with an auxiliary opening and an auxiliary lid for closing the auxiliary opening.
The invention will be explained in conjunction with a cooler or ice chest. However, it will be understood that the invention can be used with other types of storage containers which include a lid for closing the container.
Coolers or ice chests conventionally include an open-topped container body and a lid for closing the top of the container body. Ice or a cold medium is placed within the container body for maintaining the interior and the contents of the container cool. The lid closes the container body and assists in maintaining the cool temperature within the container. However, when the lid is raised in order to remove some of the contents, a substantial amount of the cool air is allowed to escape.